Old Dog, New Tricks
by SangoGrl64
Summary: Kikyo and Naraku kill eachother. Kagome invites everyone to stay with her in her time. What will happen when Inuyasha is left alone with Ramen? Will Inuyasha ever learn to dance? The first chapter is more drama than romancehumor but the later chapters wil
1. Farewell to loved ones

Disclaimer- Sadly, no, I do not own Inuyasha. –sniffs, sobs, cries, and does whatever else sad people do-

This is my first fanfic, so please NO flames. I really want constructive criticism and suggestions for my story. Thanks!

"Somebody talking"

'Somebody thinking'

(Added authors note)

On with the Story

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1- Farewell to Loved Ones.

(Nobody's point of view)

"We meet again my lovely Kikyo" Naraku snarled as he threw his baboon pelt onto the ground. Kikyo almost growled at his words. For once he had actually shown up in person. Kikyo drew an arrow back in her bow aimed at Naraku's heart.

"This time you die, Naraku!" Kikyo shot the glowing pink arrow into the air. It drove into one of Naraku's tentacles. The tentacle flashed a bright pink and disappeared, but quickly grew back again. Kikyo glared at Naraku with her bow still in her hand.

Naraku threw all of his tentacles towards Kikyo. She jumped in the air out of most of the tentacles reach, but when she landed, she found a tentacle still wrapped around her foot. He quickly put his hand around her neck and squeezed tightly.

"Damnit" She cringed at his touch. There was a bright pink light coming from his hand.

'The shikon shards!' She said in her mind. 'There in his hand'. Everything started to slowly fade away. 'No I won't go the Hell without my revenge!'

"Die, Naraku!" She quickly grabbed on of her arrows from her back and stabbed it into Naraku's hand.

"No....but how could you!" Naraku stared and the glowing pink arrow in his hand as his whole body disinigrated. Kikyo fell to the ground gasping for breath. She slowly brought her hand up to her neck. There was liquid...blood, from Naraku's hands. He had had spikes on his hands. The ground beneath her started to shake.

"no...not..yet" Kikyo whispered as she was slowly lowered into hell.

Inuyasha raced through the trees with Kagome on his back. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou (sp?) were riding on Kilala. (A/n: should I say Kilala or Kirara. Because I know some people call her Kirara based on the Japanese spelling and some call her Kilala because of the English spelling. Review and tell me!)

"I smell blood" Inuyasha growled "Kikyo's blood". Kagome tightened her grip on Inuyasha. She had despised Kikyo ever since she first saw Inuyasha and Kikyo together. It hurt her so much. She had never known how much she loved Inuyasha until that day. How could she express her feelings to him though? She suddenly felt a few shikon shards.

"Inuyasha, I sense a few jewel shards straight ahead!" she pointed. Inuyasha nodded while picking up his speed with Kilala close behind him.

'Kikyo's smell is coming from the same place where Kagome said the jewel shards were.' Inuyasha thought. A/n: I know there isn't much dialogue right now but it's just getting started I have to make the environment. . But there will defiantly be more dialogue later) He stopped where the forest ended.

"Kikyo!" He let Kagome off his back and ran to where Kikyo was now sinking into Hell.

Kagome stood and watched Inuyasha as he kneeled over the hole Kikyo had just gone into hell through.

"Goodbye...Kikyo" Inuyasha whispered as he slowly stood up next to Kagome.

Kilala, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou just arrived. They all looked at Kikyo's hairpiece that must have fallen off Kikyo. They stayed silent, obviously knowing what happened.

Kagome pointed to somewhere on the ground where three jewel shards lie there. "Inuyasha, the jewel shards" she walked over and picked them up, turning from black to pink at her touch. "They must have been Naraku's" Kagome half smiled and half frowned. She was happy that Naraku was dead, but she felt bad for Inuyasha, now that Kikyo was dead (well more than she was before anyway).

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha, who had his head down, and put her arms around him. It sent shivers down his spine.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I know she meant so much to you." Kagome rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you Kagome, but you mean more to me than she ever did. Kikyo was just a bunch of dirt and remains after she died. It wasn't really her. The Kikyo that I used to love died a long time ago. I've already accepted that. I've moved on." Kagome whipped her head up to meet his golden eyes. She squeezed him tighter and cried. They weren't tears of sadness but tears of joy.

"You mean so much to me too, Inuyasha. I don't know what I would do if I lost you" Kagome buried her head in his bright red haori (sp?). "Please don't ever leave me"

"Don't worry Kagome, I would never leave you. I love you" Inuyasha smiled. He met her gaze as she looked up from his haori and smiled.

"I love you too, Inuyasha."

They stood in each other's arms for a few minutes until they noticed that everybody was staring at them.

"Finally!" Miroku said as he put his arms behind his head. (A/n: I'm sorry I haven't had him and Sango in it much yet but I will, don't worry)

Inuyasha let go of Kagome and growled at Miroku. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sango Chimed in "He only means that you two have both known that you loved each other but have never admitted it. He is right though, it is about time."

"Yes exactly what she said" Miroku agreed, and his hands felt the same way because they were wandering down towards Sango's butt.

"HENTAI!" Sango yelled and she whacked Miroku in the head with the Hiraikotsz (sp?Please)

Kagome giggled at this seeing Miroku unconscious on the ground. "He'll just never learn will he?"

"Apparently not" Inuyasha snarled. There was a rustle in the bush. Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetsuiga (Sp? Again I'm a horrible speller) Sango got her boomerang and Kilala transform into her demon form again.

"Ko...haku?" Sango whispered as a young boy in a demon hunter's outfit came out of the bush. He was no longer under Naraku's control but he could not remember anything about his family except for a little bit about Sango. A trail of blood followed Kohaku. His upper left shoulder was bleeding from where the jewel shard was put in.

'Wait, why isn't the jewel shard in kohaku's back?' Kagome could see the jewel shard light in is hand. 'His back is bleeding and he has blood all over his hand and on his weapon. This couldn't mean that...'

"Sango, Kohaku took the jewel shard out of his back!" Kagome shouted

"Kohaku....why did you.....you're going to die" Sango whispered again, but this time she was shaking.

"Sister, I had to," Kohaku said holding on to his shoulder in pain. He slowly walked up to Kagome and handed her the jewel shard. "Here, you will need this to complete the jewel."

"Kohaku...you didn't have to" Kagome told him softly.

"I don't deserve to live, not after what Naraku said that I did to my family." He walked up to Sango, gave her a hug and fell limp in her arms.

"KOHAKU!!" She screamed, falling to her knees taking Kohaku with her, tears streaming from her eyes. She gently laid him down on the ground and slowly stood up with her head bowed.

"Sango....I'm so sorry" Kagome walked up to Sango and tried to comfort her.

"Thank you, Kagome. I guess he just wasn't meant to live." Sango hugged Kagome trying to make herself feel better.

Inuyasha and Miroku also walked up to Sango and gave her their sympathy. (A/n: sorry I'm not getting into too much detail about what each character is doing, I'm really tired right now --)

Shippou waddled up to Kagome and looked at her with big round eyes. "Kagome, what's going on?" Kagome picked him up and hugged him.

"It's nothing Shippou don't worry about it"

"Okay, Kagome, whatever you say".

Miroku prayed for Kohaku and led Sango to Kilala, letting her sit in front of course. He would not even think of groping her after what had just happened. Shippou rod on Miroku's shoulder while Kagome rod on Inuyasha's back. Kagome leaned her head on Inuyasha's back and slowly drifted to sleep feeling his swift movements through the trees.

(End of Chapter 1)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: I know that the first chapter was more Drama than Romance/Humor, but as the story goes on it will defiantly be a Romance/Humor Fic. I'm

Not the type of person who gives a lot of cliffys cause they annoy me so much in other people's fics.

I've already written the second chapter but I wont update until I get at least...4 reviews. That's not to much is it? PLEASE REVIEW MY FIC. Absolutely NO flames. I love constructive critiscm and suggestions. The story might be a little slow right now but it WILL get better I promise. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	2. Through the Well we Go

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. Boooo....

Yay! I updated. Aren't you guys proud of me! Ok well on with the story because I'm too lazy to write anything else. I was one review short but I decided to update anyway being the nice person that I am. Thank you to Jim hawking Jr, PiperHalliwell025, and littlewolfdemon1 for reviewing my first chapter .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 Through the Well We Go

Kagome opened her eyes and found herself staring into Golden eyes.

"Finally, you're up! I thought you'd never get up." Inuyasha complained.

"Oh, sorry Inuyasha, I must have dozed off." She looked around Kaede's empty hut to find a fire burning in the center of the room, Sango's boomerang and Miroku's staff resting against the wall, and Shippou curled up in the corner sleeping. "Where is everybody?" Kagome cocked her head.

"They went to go gather some medical herbs with Kaede. They should be back soon." He said, looking towards the little kitsune in the corner "Shippou wanted to be here when you woke up."

"Why did you stay here with me, Inuyasha?" Kagome tried to hide her smile but it didn't seem to work very well.

"Feh! I just wanted to make sure you weren't taken away by demons." He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the wall. Shippou had just woken up. Without Inuyasha knowing, Shippou had crawled onto his shoulders.

"That's not what you said, Inuyasha" Shippou said in an innocent child's voice. "You said that you wanted to stay here and watch her sleep because she was so..." Inuyasha quickly hit Shippou on the head before he could say anything else.

Kagome thought it was cute how Shippou was acting so innocent until Inuyasha hit Shippou on the head. Kagome had almost thought of Shippou as her own son. She would always protect him, even from Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha..." She paused as the look of horror on his face grew, because he knew exactly what she was going to do (a/n: I rhymed ). "Sit, boy!"

A huge thud could be heard throughout the village. There was an Inuyasha shaped crater in the floor.

"Kagome, what the hell was that for?" Inuyasha slowly climbed out of the hole in the floor as the spell wore off.

"That was for being mean to Shippou" Kagome crossed her arms across her chest and looked away from Inuyasha.

'Serves him right' Shippou thought as he stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha.

"Runt" Inuyasha said as he stuck out his tongue at Shippou.

"Knock it off you too" Sango said as she walked through the hut's curtain. She had heard the thud from Inuyasha's sit and had heard all the fighting from outside. Miroku , Kilala and Kaede were close behind Sango. Miroku had a big lump on his head. (A/n: you can probably guess why).

'That stupid lecher will never learn' Kagome thought. 'Hojo would never do such a thing to me.'

"I agree with Sango, you too should not fight so often." Kaede added. Miroku had been silent for most of the trip back, having been smacked by Sango a multiple amount of times. He just had his head slumped and had his hands behind his back. He didn't want them to wander again.

Shippou and Inuyasha were just staring at each other the whole time. Inuyasha let out a small growl that only Kagome and Shippou could here.

Kagome was sitting right next to Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku walked over to the side of the fire opposite to Inuyasha and Kagome. Sango was facing Miroku so that she could see his wandering hands at all times. Kaede was sitting mixing herbs for medical purposes. The room was silent until Kagome had an idea.

"Inuyasha, how would you like to spend a little while in my time?" Inuyasha looked away from Shippou and looked at Kagome, who was now smiling at him.

"Does that mean more ramen?" Inuyasha had a huge grin across his face, totally forgetting that he was mad at Shippou.

"Of course!" Kagome chimed. 'Wait, maybe I can take everybody with me. I really want to introduce everybody to Momma, Grandpa, and Souta. "Actually, how about everybody comes with me to my time?"

Everybody's faces perked up and whipped in Kagome's direction.

"Really? Kagome that sounds fantastic! I've always wanted to see what your time is like." Sango almost shouted but quickly made her voice quieter because Inuyasha had his ears flat against his head.

"I agree with Sango. It will be very interesting to see what Kagome's time is really like. I've heard so much about it but I haven't gotten to see it." Miroku looked up from his favorite spot on the floor.

"Kagome! Kagome! Do I really get to go through the well with you?" Shippou was bouncing around Kagome like he had eaten too much of Kagome's ninja food.

Kagome giggled, "Yes Shippou. You get to come home with me." The little kitsune was still bouncing around but now he was smiling from ear to ear.

Inuyasha and Kaede had been watching the whole conversation without saying a word until Kagome tugged on Inuyasha's shirt.

"Come on, Inuyasha, everybody, lets go!" Kagome was smiling as she rode on Inuyasha's back. They had all said goodbye to Kaede and left the hut and headed towards the well. Everybody was riding in their normal places. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou were riding on Kilala's back and Kagome was riding on Inuyasha.

Kagome had put her hand around the now finished, Shikon no Tama.

"Inuyasha, what are you going to wish for with the jewel." Kagome asked Inuyasha quietly so that nobody else but Inuyasha could hear her. She felt him shift from under her as they got closer to the well,

"Feh! I don't know yet." That's all Inuyasha could say before they reached the well. Kagome just shrugged because she had heard that response over and over again from Inuyasha.

"Shippou had jumped off Kilala and was now on Kagome's shoulder. He was smiling so wide that it could have blinded Kagome.

'How can I make it so that everyone can go through the well' Kagome thought staring blankly into space. 'Oh I know. If everything in my backpack can go through the well so can they as long as they are touching me or Inuyasha.

"I need you all to grab either mine, or Inuyasha's hands. You need to be touching one of us In order for the well to let you through." Kagome instructed everyone. Inuyasha reluctantly agreed, grabbing on to Miroku's hand. "Shippou and Kilala, you two are going to have to ride on top of me." Kagome stated. Kilala and Shippou gladly hopped back onto Kagome's shoulders.

"On the count of three, we jump" Kagome said clearly so that everybody could hear. They were all carefully positioned over the well ready to jump in. Miroku and Sango looked pretty nervous since it was their first time going through the time-traveling well.

"One......two......three!" Kagome shouted. Everybody leaped into the well holding each others hands. A bright light surrounded all of them. This fascinated everybody except for Kagome and Inuyasha. Sango had her eyes shut until she felt herself standing at the bottom of the well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This looks like the same place" Sango said to Kagome.

"Look outside the well, Sango" Kagome answered. (A/n: I'm not going to be as detailed right now because I'm REALLY tired.)

They all climbed out of the well and stepped inside the old Higurashi shrine. The two front doors were wide open letting light into the shrine. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou slowly and carefully walked out of the Shrine and were in shock from what they saw. There were cars, buses, big buildings, and other things that they obviously didn't have in the Feudal Era.

"Look out! The Demons are attacking us!" Miroku and Sango screamed together. Miroku flung a magic scroll at one of the cars and Sango was about to throw her boomerang when Inuyasha jumped in front of Sango.

"Inuyasha move out of the way, they're going to get you!" Kagome and Inuyasha let out a little giggle. Miroku and Sango cocked their heads.

"What's so funny you two; this is not a time to be laughing. There are demons everywhere!" Kagome walked up to Miroku and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Those aren't demons, Miroku. Those are cars. its how we get from place to place in the 21st century." Kagome explained.

"Oh, I see now. Those things are fascinating." Sango tried to examine each car that went by but they were going too fast for her to see. Kilala and Shippou were sitting on the ground by the shrine doors, absolutely amazed by all the things in that Kagome had in her time.

"Kagome! Kagome! You're back, and you have more of you're friends from the Feudal area." A little boy yelled from the Doorway of Kagome's house.

(End of Chapter 2)

I know that this is a bad place to end the chapter, but I couldn't think f any other ways to end it. So they are finally in Kagome's time and this is where the fun begins –evil laugh- So PLEASE give me suggestions for the next chapter. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Need I say more?


	3. The Ramen and the Cat

Disclaimer: I had a dream last night.....I dreamt that I owned Inuyasha. But then I woke up to reality.

I wrote chapter 3 right after I posted chapter 2. Yay! I _might_ not update for a while because I have a LOT of school to work on and I have a LOT of volleyball games this week. Fun stuff. Here are some of the Responses to my reviews.

**_hanyoupup -_** Ok thank you I'll remember that.

**_Moon-dj-rama _**–laughs- That's an awesome suggestion, I'm gonna do that in this chapter

! Yes he'd be in Heaven. Thanks!

**_T.a.L.o.t.U.L_**- okay I will try to put more plot into this chapter. I'm gonna spell kirara's name right too. Yay!

(Chapter 3 The Ramen and The Cat)

Kagome and the Inu-gang followed an anxious Souta into the house.

"Kagome! Your back!" Kagome's mom yelled as she scuffled to the doorway. "I haven't seen you in so long, I was wondering when you would come back!" Kagome smiled knowing that her family cared for her so much.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot" Kagome moved a little bit so that her mom could see Sango, Miroku, and Shippou. "These are more of my friends from the Feudal Era. This is Sango, Miroku, and Shippou" She gestured to each of them as she spoke.

"Hi! Nice to meet you all." Kagome's mom said in a sing-song voice. (A/n: I'm not going to give her a name. I'm just going to call her "kagome's mom") She kneeled down to Shippou. "Shippou you're so cute!" She smiled as she stood up again.

"Thank you, Miss Kagome's mom" Shippou blushed a little bit and did not try to hide it. Kagome giggled a little bit.

"And you of course know Inuyasha" Kagome gestured to Inuyasha. He nodded.

"Welcome back, Inuyasha" She smiled and remained cheerful. "Kagome why don't you make your guest some tea."

"Okay mom" Kagome responded. "I'll be right back guys, make yourselves at home" Kagome started to walk off but then stopped herself, "Oh yeah, and please don't try to break anything" With that she walked into the kitchen.

The rest of the gang admired all of the modern day appliances in the house with the exception of Inuyasha, who just plopped on the couch.

"Inuyasha, what's this big box?" Shippou asked curiously as he stood in front of the TV.

"That's the TV Shippou and don't ask questions." Inuyasha answered with his normal attitude. Shippou ignored the last part of his answer and pressed all the buttons on the TV. It started on high volume making Shippou jump so high that he almost hit the ceiling.

"Turn it down, runt!" Inuyasha almost yelled over the volume.

"I don't know how, Shippou panicked. In the meantime, Sango and Miroku just watched in awe. Kirara had just walked through the half opened front door and hopped on Sango's shoulder.

Kagome walked into the room with tea on a tray. She had Orange Juice for Inuyasha because she knew that he hated tea. She turned down the volume on the TV and let out a soft giggle when she saw Shippou's tail standing out straight.

"I see that you guys have discovered the TV" Kagome said as she looked at Sango, Miroku, and Shippou's faces when they were staring at the TV. They all started drinking their tea (Inuyasha with his orange juice) while staring at the TV.

Miroku sat right in front of the TV. "Hey Kagome, what do these buttons do?" he pointed at the buttons on the TV.

"They change the channel." Kagome said smiling to herself as she watched everyone staring at the TV.

Miroku kept changing the channel until he found a channel that was suitable for him. A channel with some "hentai" action, if you know what I mean. (A/n: thanks **Moon-dj-rama** that was an awesome suggestion. ) Kagome ran towards the TV as Miroku as still shocked, and happy, as he watched what he loved. Kagome Quickly pressed the off button

"Miroku what are you doing!" Kagome stood in front of the sitting Miroku with her hands on her hips. Sango stood in the corner and glared at Miroku. Inuyasha and Shippou were too busy trying to pull each other's hair out to notice what was going on.

"It was the TV! I swear" Miroku pleaded. 'I have to find that channel again when everybody's asleep' He thought.

"Suuuuree" Kagome said unsurely. She walked away from Miroku and towards the center of the room.

"Miroku and Sango, I need to take you two shopping for new clothes. You can't go walking around in Feudal era outfits. People will think that you're crazy." Kagome said to them.

They both nodded ready to go wherever Kagome took them.

"I agree with Kagome." Sango said. "It would be weird to other people to see us in these clothes."

Miroku nodded.

"Shippou, you can come with us if you want to." Kagome said. "And Inuyasha, you stay here until we get back. There's some Ramen in the kitchen. I think that you've seen me make it enough so that you can make it. But it's not instant, you have to boil this in a pot, do you understand."

Inuyasha nodded. He couldn't wait to make his Ramen. With that Kagome and the others walked out of the door to walk to the mall.

"Time to make some Ramen" Inuyasha said cheerfully to himself, which is unusual for Inuyasha because he's usually crabby.

He walked into the kitchen to find a pot and a pack of Ramen noodles near the stove. "Okay this can't be too hard" He sliced open that noodle packet with his claw and poured it into the pot. He put water in the pot and boiled it.

"Okay, it says to wait about 11 minutes. Kagome said that minutes were measured on the little hand of the clock." He was staring at the clock for a few minutes until Buyo (Kagome's cat) hopped on the counter.

"Go away stupid cat I'm trying to concentrate." He growled at the cat like a dog. This sent Buyo running away as fast as he could, but in the process he knocked over the pot of water and Ramen, spilling It all over Inuyasha. 

"OWWWWWWW, DAMNIT! THAT'S HOT" Inuyasha yelped when the water spilled on him. "Stupid cat I'm gonna get you!

Inuyasha started to chase Buyo around the kitchen until he slipped on the water that was spilt onto the floor. Out if Instinct, he grabbed onto the nearest thing he could find before falling. He grabbed onto a broom and when he fell the broom swung across the room and knocked down all of the glasses that were on the table. By then the cat was long gone.

"Shit, how am I going to explain this to Kagome?" Inuyasha said shakily. Kagome's mom walked in the kitchen and almost fainted. Her hands covered her face when she saw Inuyasha on the floor, covered with water and ramen. All of her glasses were broken and there were a lot of pots on the floor.

"What happened here!?" She gasped. She felt like she could strangle Inuyasha but she remembered that he wasn't used to this time. So she decided to keep her hands to herself.

"Umm...Oops?" Inuyasha said shakily. He was scared because she knew how scary Kagome could be when she was mad. But what about her mom?

(End of chapter 3)

Yay! I finished another chapter. I'm so happy. I hope that there was enough plot in this chapter than the last one. I'm pretty happy with the reviews I got. I got some suggestions and some help in them. I looovee reviews. So please give me more. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! Must I say more?


	4. Shopping Spree!

I wrote chapter four (finally). Sorry that I took a LONG time. I had 5 volleyball games this week and they were all 2 hours drive one way. Well you don't care about my personal life so whatever. I got VERY little reviews but I wanna thank the people who did review.

**_crazy-writer_**-**_girl- _** Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it.****

**_Kago2350-_** Thanks so much for reviewing. I did update just for the muffins.

(chapter 4- Shopping Spree!)

(A/N: this takes place while Inuyasha is making a mess in the kitchen just so you don't get confused)

Kagome led the others through the crowded hallways of the mall. Miroku, Sango, and Shippou were in awe at all of the neon signs and such they saw around them. Shippou was using some of his kitsune magic to disguise himself.

"This is it!" Kagome stopped in front of the Wet Seal Clothes place and walked in, with everybody following her. "Sango, follow me, we have to find you some clothes first." Sango just nodded and followed Kagome through the store.

Kagome picked out a bunch of clothes for Sango and sent her into a changing room. Sango came out with a pink leather Halter top, tight low-rise jeans, and black high heels with ankle straps.

Miroku just stared in awe as he looked at the sight before him.

Sango noticed this and said, "Don't get any ideas, monk" She walked over towards Kagome (who was smiling triumphantly with her work). While Sango had been changing she picked out clothes for Miroku, Shippou, and herself.

They all went into the changing rooms to change. Kagome was the first to come out wearing a green strapless top, short black leather shorts, and black leather boots. A few whistles were heard throughout the store but Kagome just ignored them.

Miroku walked out and stared at Kagome the same way that he stared at Sango. Kagome just glared at him. He was wearing a Purple t-shirt, jeans, and Birkenstocks. Shippou came out wearing a little t-shirt and shorts.

"Kagome you look fantastic!" Sango yelled.

"So do you Sango!" They both squealed. Miroku and Shippou just had bored looks on their faces.

"Let's go pay so we can go home and show everybody our new clothes!" Kagome said excitedly. She and Sango cheerfully walked over to the cash register and paid. Miroku and Shippou followed them through the mall back to the bus stop. (A/N: They took a bus there).

"Shippou.." Miroku said," remind me never to do this..shopping..thing with Kagome again." He sighed.

Shippou just nodded afraid that the girls would get mad at him.

They all walked in the back door to the kitchen to find a messy hanyou on the floor with broken pots, water, and noodles everywhere.

"Umm...Oops?" Inuyasha said shakily. (A/N: the Ramen thing happened while Kagome was at the mall. Just incase your confused.

A/N: okay that was my shortest chapter ever so don't get mad at me!. Its like 5 in the morning here and im tired. I haven't had any sleep in like 2 days so I'm ending the chapter here. Once again REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! NO FLAMES. I TAKE CRITISCM BUT NO FLAMES. GET IT GOT IT GOOD.


	5. Truth or Dare

OMG I am sooooooo sorry that I took sooooo long. OMG (dodged rotten vegetables thrown at her) I'll try to make it up to you I promise.

Arlbeth- haha don't worry I wont, and thanx for the idea I'm gonna use it.

(Chapter 5- Truth or Dare)

After many sits from Kagome and a whole lot of cleaning up to do, Inuyasha and the gang were sitting quietly in the living room.

"I'm bored" The Inu hanyou simply stated. He just got and evil glare from Kagome. She knew it was just an accident, but she still couldn't get over the fact that Inuyasha had ruined her kitchen.

"Fine, let's play Truth or Dare" Kagome said with an evil smirk. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku had scared looks on their faces.

"How do you play this 'Truth or Dare', Kagome?" Sango asked while slapping Miroku's naughty hand away from her rear. Kagome quickly explained the rules to everybody (she had to go over them an extra 2 times for Inuyasha) and they started the game.

"Who wants to go first?" The miko asked. Miroku perked his head up and flailed his arms in the air.

"Ooh Ooh pick me kagome-sama!" he pleaded. She rolled her eyes and simply nodded. "Okay Okay……" he looked around the room and finally laid his eyes on Sango. "Sango, truth or dare?"

The demon slayer thought for a bit and decided to be brave. "Dare monk. Bring it on" Her language surprised Kagome. She didn't know people from the Feudal era said things like that

Miroku though for a little bit and then smiled one of his famous lecherous smiles. "My dear Sango, I dare you to kiss me on the lips for 30 seconds" Sango gasped and was almost ready to slap him, but decided not to. She remembered the rules that Kagome was telling her about. She cannot back out of a dare.

"I'll get you for this monk." She sighed and leaned in to kiss him. Their lips touched and It was like magic. Kagome and Inuyasha howled. (AN: you know like in sitcoms when people make-out they do that thing)

The kiss lasted for 2 minutes instead of 30 seconds. They both broke apart. Neither of them said a word and were staring into each other's eyes.

Kagome interrupted, "Sango, earth to Sango it's your turn." The demon slayer quickly regained her composure and her cheeks turned about 50 shades of red. She whispered something in Miroku's ear and he smiled deviously and nodded.

"Okay Kagome, truth or Dare?" she kept looking back and forth between Kagome and Inuyasha.

_I really hope she chooses dare. _Sango thought. Kagome thought for a little more and finally said "Dare".

Sango grinned. "Okay Kagome, I've decided to help you and Inuyasha out." Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other with confused looks on their faces. "I dare you to make-out with Inuyasha."

"WHAT!" they both yelled in unison. "There's no way I'm making out with this wench!" Inuyasha yelled. Even though everyone knew that they had both already admitted their feelings, but they have never kissed yet.

"Inuyasha, we have to do it" Kagome said. They both looked each other in the eyes. They knew that the other wanted to do it so they went in for the kiss (or kisses). They made out for about half an hour. By the time they were done Sango and Miroku were on the verge of falling asleep. They both had anime sweat drops.

"Okay were done!" Kagome said cheerfully (very cheerfully). They both had huge smiles on their faces. "My turn! Miroku, I'm just gonna dare you. I dare you to go streaking around my neighborhood." She started giggling. (I don't think they knew what streaking was, but in this story they do.)

Miroku started pouting while Inuyasha and Sango were rolling around laughing. "Fine but I WILL get you back kagome" he whined.

The rest of the gang followed him outside and watched while he stripped behind a bush. Sango was blushing while Inuyasha and Kagome were laughing maniacally. Miroku took of like a lightning bolt and ran around the block once and returned to the same bush. He quickly put on his clothes and ran inside blushing.

(back in the living room)

Miroku was about to have his turn when they heard Kagome's mom calling from the kitchen.

"Kagome! Bring your friends in here I have a surprise for you!" she called. "Oh and by the way, the neighbors called and said that there was a naked man running around the neighborhood from our house. Do you know anything about this?" she asked

Kagome didn't answer and tried to suppress her giggles as her and the rest of the gang followed her into the kitchen.

I am SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry this took like a million months. But I'm having school troubles and I wasn't allowed on the computer. (mumbles something about evil parents) Anyway. Please review I'm going on a trip to Colorado for a week but I will work on the story while I'm there. This time it will DEFINATLY not take that long for me to update

Suzy


End file.
